Law and Nami
by Matoskah
Summary: What if Nami never met Luffy and lived a life on her own? And why does Trafalgar Law have anything to do with this? Pairing Nami x Law. I know the summary sucks.
1. Introducing : Nami

**Hellow every one, this is my first fic and I'm not sure if I should continue So please RxR **

**ps: english is my ( sort of ) fourth language soooo... It won't be perfect! :3 **

**Also, le me no own le One Piece le one piece belongs to le monsieur Oda!~**

* * *

_What if Nami never met Luffy and lived a life on her own? And why does Trafalgar Law have anything to do with this? Pairing Nami x Law._

Nami was leaning very close to the desk as she tried to at least get a straight line on her unfinished map. The wind was blowing harshly and she would't dare to go inside. She growled frustrated as the wind blew at her making the map blow in her face probably the 10th time again. "That's it!" she grumbled picking up her utensils and placing them in her room. She walked back on deck and looked around. _'everything seems clear... The ocean is clear and theres practically nothing around, it should be safe' _She walked around the deck studying the ocean. After a few minutes she was sure it was OK and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Capt-!"

"Would you shut it already I'm coming." A frowning figure was slouching out the door and walking to... a fluffy bear in an orange jumpsuit?

"What is it?" He grumbled _'what would be __so__ important to wake me up at 6.30 am? A man needs his sleep god dammit.' _

"Uh captain," The bear said obviously uncomfortable in his situation "there is a ship."

"So what?" He replied bluntly.

"Well the thing is, there's no one on it." He said stepping from one foot to the other.

"What do you mean 'no one on it'?"

"I mean we've looked through the periscope but we didn't see anyone, and the ship didn't

have _any_ scratches so it wasn't attacked."

"Interesting... I think we should go check it out!" He said grinning.

* * *

Nami turned the tap waiting for the warm water, filling the whole room with steam making it barely possible to see your own feet. As she was pleased with the heat she stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea captain?" The figure asked as he slouched through the door of the submarine that was now tied to the 'abandoned' blue ship.

"Of course, it's not like it's bothering anyone." The captain said confidently, adjusting his spotted fur hat.

"Well whatever..." The crew mumbled silently behind him. He ignored the protests and climbed up the rope that was attached to the rail of the ship. The whole crew was now standing on the deck of the ship admiring the tangerine trees in the back. It would be just a matter of time before all the tangerines on those trees would be history.

"Well, since I don't think anyone's here," He announced. "We should spread out and search the ship." The crew members nodded and walked into the different directions.

* * *

Nami sighed as she stepped out of the warm intimidating shower as she knew staying too long could end up in a disaster since she was alone and the steering wheel was unattended. She stepped out wrapping a towel around her as she suddenly heard some 'thuds' on the deck.

* * *

"Hmm... Interesting." The captain studied the several maps strewn around the desk. '_whoever it is, this person has talent.' _he thought to himself, opening several drawers he came to the conclusion that he was dealing with a woman. After he had looked through her room the only valuably things he found were the maps and 10'000 Beli. Being satisfied with his search he walked out leaving the maps and money behind him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." The man mumbled to himself, he was wearing a beige jumpsuit and a hat with his name on it, Penguin. He was just walking around randomly before turning and pausing at the nearest door. '_Please don't let anyone be in here'_

he thought sweat dropping. He opened the door just one crack and the steam was crawling out at the bottom. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside the warm bathroom looking around, only to see a half naked woman stare at him in horror. '_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!' _She screamed. Loud enough. Too loud. Before gripping what was closest to her (except for the towel she was holding) , her perfume bottle on the sink and threw it at his head, making the liquid spill all over his jumpsuit as he ran out on deck screaming.

_20 seconds earlier_

Nami heard the thumping on the deck '_what was that? I'll go check it out.' _

She quickly dried herself with the towel and was about to put on her clothes as she heard the door open. She turned around in horror as a man was standing in the door, staring at her.

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!' _she thought in shock and grabbed the perfume bottle on the sink and throwing it at the intruder, making the contents spill all over his ridiculous hat and jumpsuit. He ran off. As fast as she could she dressed herself and stood listening at the door, wishing she had her katana with her.

* * *

Everyone ducked out of the rooms as Penguin came running out the deck screaming, dripping with some sort of liquid. The whole crew came running after him until the fuzzy bear caught him at the arm.

"Oi, Penguin what's wrong?" The bear asked pinning him against the rail as the whole crew gathered around him.

"T-t-there's," he stuttered blushing in a bright red "a... naked woman in the bathroom!"

"WHAT!" Everyone of the three crew members yelled. They all looked at him in disbelief.

"A-a-are you sure?" One of them asked.

"Yeah I just went through the door and she was staring at me!"

"Yeah_ staring_ at you." The others said mockingly. As they all calmed down.

*sniff * "Hey Penguin, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" The crew members asked as they leaned closer to him . "Yeah I smell it too." the red headed man announced. "Are you wearing _perfume_?" the captain asked mockingly.

"Ooooh, Penguin not seeing a lot of women does't mean you have to wear their perfume to get their attention. The captain said making the crew burst out in laughter.

"No, No! It's not that, that girl in there threw the bottle at me, Law believe me." He yelled at the captain.

"Ohhh, right she's still in there. I think I will go fetch her." Law said walking towards the door.

* * *

**I know, I know Nami has a Katana so what! It's not like she was living defenseless all those years! Sheesh this is my story. * turns around with crossed arms, looking away***

**Oh oh sorry! * turns around again* So this was my first chapter! Write what you think in the reviews and please tell me about spelling errors :3 **


	2. The incident

**Sooo... this is chapter two and just so I'm clear: this will not turn out to be some forceful law imprisoning Nami fic ( these stories creep me out =.= ), this story will just be a romance between the two of them! I'm proud of myself for finishing this so quickly! ( it seriously only took me one afternoon )**

**Ps: I still didn't multiply win the lottery which means I still can't buy off One Piece from Eiichiro Oda :(**

* * *

_What should I do ? What should I do? What should I do? OK now calm down Nami, theres only a pirate crew out on your deck and you are helplessly trapped in you bathroom * Shriek * What if they drag me to their ship and sell me as a slave or what if..._

Nami abruptly stopped her train of thoughts as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, she looked around the bathroom frantically, but seeing that there was nothing larger that her hairbrush she gave up. Now almost visibly shaking she stood at the back of the wall facing the door. The footsteps now stopped at the door and waited for a few heartbeats before gently pushing it open.

_'Ok let's get this over with...' Let's just hope she's not in 'kill every strange man on board' mode.'_

Law thought before opening the door slowly not wanting to frighten her more.

The first thing he saw was a horrified slender woman staring at him from the opposite wall. He stood and waited, but as she made no attempt to move he sighed.

"We aren't going to hurt you."She still stood there now eyeing his katana. He followed her gaze and picked up his katana making her tense even more but to her surprise he turned to the door and threw it out the door, making her widen her eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked hopefully, but she still did not move but he sensed that she relaxed a bit.

"Oh come on... If I wanted to hurt you I would have already done it I mean you and me are alone in this room I mean it's not like anyones..." He stopped abruplty realizing what he just said '_Dammit' ._ He Turned and opened the door yelling

"Shachi, Penguin, Bepo move your asses over her!" She twitched as his loud voice boomed over the deck making a group of feet come running towards the bathroom. She saw saw the man from before leaning in the door followed by a red haired man also wearing the same jumpsuit. The two men now stood in the door furiously blushing and staring at her.

"Wheres Bepo?"

"Here." And a fuzzy white paw came through the door.

"Come in here." Law demanded.

Nami watched 'Bepo' come scootching though the door. Nami shrieked involuntarily Making the fuzzy bear blush through his thick white fur, making Nami wonder how that was even possible.

Bepo looked down at his feet "Sorry." he apologized.

She stared at him."Why did you apologize ?" Nami asked, everybody stared at her in shock except for Bepo who was still looking at his feet. She kept looking at him until she settled with getting no answer and a depressive aura instead.

She now looked at all the crew mates, there was a red hair wearing sunglasses and a green mushroomlike hat and the same jumpsuit as 'Penguin'. She shifted her gaze to the man who was obviously the captain. He was a tall, thin yet muscular man wearing a fuzzy spotted hat and a black and yellow hoodie with a jolly roger imprinted on on it. The crewmembers shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and looked at their captain questionable.

"What are you doing on my ship?" she asked the red head, with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Um... I... We... Just- Um got here and Penguin and you and empty and- we didn't mean and- it's all his fault!" He pointed at the dumbfounded Law and ran behind the depressed Bepo.

"So?" she looked at Law, her voice dripping with venom.

"Well we were on our submarine when we noticed you empty ship and decided to go on board and check it out." He stated waving his hand making him look a bit like a woman.

"But that doesn't freackin' give you the right to just hop on my ship thinking it was empty!"Nami screeched throwing her hands up.

"We are very sorry about the disturbance." Law and the rest of the crew cave a quick bow "All right men let's go I don't think we're very welcome here." Law said calmly walking out the door followed by his nakama who just looked down on their feet passing her. She waited patiently.

Checking each one of the crew mates to see if they didn't take something with them. Once they were outside Law picked up his katana an turned to her "It was a pleasure meeting you miss Nami!"

She just turned around not looking at him. "Wait..." she turned around again "how do you know my name! "

"Well I looked at a few maps of yours and I saw the signature on the back! And I must say I'm impressed by the accuracy."

Nami furrowed her brows making a dark shadow appear over her eyes. "You were in my room." It was not a question, it was a statement. "Oh that's it!" She jumped up about to lunge at his throat when the boat crashed.

* * *

**ps: these notes here on the bottom are random stuff that I just wanna say, which means you don't have to read them!**

**Sooo... a question! Today I was in english class and my teacher wrote : **

_**Which character do you like the most / the less?**_

**I'm pretty sure it should be the _least! _Am I right? =.=**


	3. Onboard

**This is chapter three! Sorry I have been _really _busy ( actually not I was just lazy ) And thank you for all the comments! * Does justin Bieber squeal ***

**Back to the story...**

* * *

She stared up blankly at the grey ceiling.

She didn't know how long she was lying there.

She had a terrible headache.

Nami turned to her side looking at the photo of Nojiko and Bellemere on the nightstand beside her bed... '_WAIT! It cant be! It's gone!' _She snapped up her head still spinning and blurring her vision. After a few seconds she could make out the outlines of a cold metal door opening _very _slowly and a tray poking through the door. It sank down on the floor scooched up a bit and the door closed leaving the tray on the floor. Nami looked around the room in shock, because it most certainly was not hers! She looked around, the room was filled with many cupboards and shelves holding small flasks and other strange medical 'stuff', Nami guessed she was in and infirmary. She looked down on her to see her arms and legs bandaged '_Oh god where am I ? '_ Nami jumped out of bed making her throbbing head spin and she had to steady herself at the before proceeding out the door.

* * *

"Captain... What should we do with her?"

"We should probably just drop her off at the next island or something, it's not my concern."

"But captain she doesn't have _anything _with her, how is she even going to get home?"

"This isn't my problem! We even saved her and she should just be grateful and leave!"

"But this is Sabody Archipealgo! She's a pretty girl and will be dragged off by slave traders five minutes after setting foot on the island! Don't you know how dangerous this can be for her!"

_silence_

"Fine. We will take her to the island after that and _then_ drop her off!"

Nami stood at the back of the door pressing her ear against it, listening to their conversation.

Just minutes before Nami crept out of the infirmary and strode along the empty hall as silently as she could, knocking on a few doors and looking inside but no one could be found, but from what she observed she must say this isn't a very 'lively' crew if she could say it like that, considering their rooms were barely furnished with almost no trace of personal items.

*Tap Tap Tap*

There was a knock on the door the two heart pirates turned to see who it was and the captain got up and opened the door, facing the red haired girl standing behind the door.

"Good your'e here!" She said calmly taking a few steps back eyeing him, he was still wearing his fuzzy hat and nodachi at his side but the only thing different was instead of his hoodie he was just wearing a plain black shirt, showing off all his tattoos ( and muscles ). She turned back to him now smiling ever so sweetly "Now," She said walking towards him "I'm so confused..." she whispered seductively walking towards to him placing her hands on his chest making him breathe faster "Why am I here?" She whispered now toying around with his fuzzy hat, gliding her hand down his back. "But also..." She now pressed herself against his body wrapping her arms around his neck." WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I ON YOUR SHIP?" She screamed into his ear.

Law flinched back sending her a death glare as she watched him victoriously.

Law grumbled quickly regaining his straight posture seeming relaxed like always but in his eyes was a raging fire, ready to burn her down to ashes.

"I see you have woken up." He stated calmly, not letting her leave his gaze. "Are you feeling any pain in your arms, legs or head?"

"...THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR DISCUSSING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Nami yelped flinging her arms over her head, making the other crewmember who has been watching sweat drop.

"You aren't in a good medical state so would you please calm down and go back to the infirmary so your wounds would heal more efficiently." Law said very doctor-like.

Nami just looked at him dumbfounded, this man just freaking _kidnapped_ her on his ship, and the only thing her gives a damn about was that she would go back to bed!

"So now if you do not go back to the infirmary voluntarily, I will be more than pleased to force you in there." He continued smirking maliciously.

Nami, now feeling an urge punch that smirk off his face decided on fighting instead. "Oh is that so?"she asked mockingly raising an eyebrow. "Make me."

With that she darted off behind him before he could even react and pulled his nodachi away from him, clutching the oversized katana in her small hands.

Law just turned around relaxed with amusement in his eyes. Nami could really not find out what it was but it was still infuriating.

"Room." He said monotonously and a transparent light blue sphere was formed around her. She gaped as Law lifted his index finger "Tact." with that Nami levitated up in the air dropping his nodachi on the ground. She gave a loud shriek as Law was now spinning her around in mid air. Nami clenched her stomach, afraid of getting sick. Law just watched smiling as his hands did their work.

"OI!" A voice called out of the kitchen. "Law cut the crap you're making the poor girl sick! Put her down!"

"Okay, Okay." Law said defeated putting Nami down on her legs with a swift hand motion making the sphere around her disappear. Nami kneeled down on the ground clutching her head and shooting daggers at Law who was just smiling down at her. Before she knew what happened Law swooped her off her feet and carried her bridal style down the hall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Nami shrieked as she was being carried back against her will, her head still spinning.

"Well it's not like you could walk back on your own or that you would actually do it." Law said chuckling. Namis head was now throbbing like mad after Law decided to 'have a little fun'.

They reached the infirmary and Law gently opened the door and carried her inside laying her on the bed which seemed to her a little, let's say off from what is actually happening and extremely awkward; at least for her because law was just smirking like always looking down on her.

"Now," He announced importantly "please do stay in your bed because I don't think it would be much more comfortable for you if I had to tie you to it." He said seriously, leaving no room for an argument in his voice.

Nami just nodded in defeat since her head was still spinning and she would not prefer him to perform his powers again. Law now smiled in approval to her obedience and went to leave the room as he noticed the untouched tray lying at the door.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned." He stated picking it up and placing it next to her bed on the nightstand. "You should eat it now, it help you you regain your strength."

"I'm not hungry." Nami stated slightly pouting crossing her arms, making him snicker at her childishness.

"Well if you don't eat this now in the next 30 minutes you would just have to wait 'till tomorrow but I would rather that you eat this now because you have been out for the last three days making it almost ten meals you skipped." With that being said he walked out the door leaving Nami behind in silence.

* * *

After about half an hour later Law returned to the infirmary shocked to find it empty. "Damn that woman." He cursed under his breath as he searched the three floors for the red haired navigator. He was halfway through the second floor, after opening each door and checking if she was not hiding, he heard a slight giggle coming out of the room at the end of the hall. '_Oh no please don't tell me that's...'_ He pushed open the door only to see the shocked faces of Penguin and Nami staring at him from the bed. "What the-!" but he quickly calmed himself when he noticed that they were sitting _on _and not _under _the blankets.

"Law what are you doing here?" Penguin exclaimed confused.

"The same I should ask to you two." Law said in a rather grim voice.

"Well, since I was bored," Nami said giving him a what-else-would-you-expect look. " I decided it would be best for me to look around a bit since I would be staying here for a while, and obviously I ran into Penguin." She ended gesturing at the crewmate sitting next to her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." He said with clenched teeth.

"I am in _a _bed isn't that enough? And here it's way more entertaining with some books and company."

"I told you to stay in _your _bed and not wander off into another one with someone else." He said growing somehow angrier with each word he said.

She just looked at him puzzled. "What exactly is your problem? I _am_ resting and the only difference

between this room and the infirmary is that there's Penguin and some books in here, which I think is better because would you expect me to be sulking off alone in there all day? And I don't think Penguin would rape me anytime soon or do you think he is a threat to my virginity?" Nami announced sarcastically.

"Well then if you would like to stay in here and read you can, Penguin please come with me." He answered professionally and walked outside dragging Penguin along with him.

"Men." Nami mumbled shaking her head.

* * *

**I forgot! **

**I still didn't take over Eiichiro Odas body and mind meaning that I don't own One Piece !**


End file.
